


Crush

by dbzkink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: ADULT Gohan - Freeform, Confusion, Crushes, Eavesdropping, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mature Vegeta, Post-Divorce, Rarepair, Slow Burn, Suspicious Behavior, Vegehan, professor gohan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink
Summary: When Vegeta overhears Dende and Piccolo discussing Gohan's life after his divorce from Videl, it gives him ideas.
Relationships: Son Gohan/Vegeta
Comments: 19
Kudos: 26





	1. Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be extra clear here, Gohan is an adult. A fully grown adult and Vegeta did zero grooming behaviors and had almost no interaction with him outside those in the Buu Saga and the various tournaments. That being said, he and Vegeta have a pretty good age gap, so if that distresses you, please move along. There will be explicit gay sex, don't like, don't read. 
> 
> In this slight alternate narrative (I've never seen GT and don't consider it canon, but it's cool if you do), Pan and Bulla were never born because of marital issues.
> 
> I hope the narrative itself makes all else clear!

Vegeta would never admit to missing his best friend since Piccolo mated with Dende, the little Kami, but it meant occasionally he sought Piccolo’s company up at the Lookout. Vegeta knew a month was a perfectly reasonable honeymoon period, but Vegeta was lonely. Bored. Maybe, in his heart of hearts, a little jealous. Vegeta was jealous that they had found each other. Jealous of that love. The ease they had together was also enviable.

Vegeta didn’t want to mate with Piccolo, he’d never felt that way about his best friend. It wasn’t that sort of covetousness. And he certainly didn’t want to mate with Dende, who struck Vegeta as a bit uptight, although he did enjoy the idea of corrupting the little Kami. Vegeta hoped that Piccolo was thoroughly defiling the smaller Namek.

Vegeta could sense that they weren’t currently defiling each other, so it was as safe a time as any to pop up to the Lookout to try to sate his unwelcome desire for companionship. Vegeta touched down and rolled his eyes as he heard the two Nameks kissing and saying lewd things to one another. Vegeta’s eyebrows shot up. Maybe Piccolo had corrupted the little Kami more than Vegeta thought. As he continued to eavesdrop, his eyebrows crept farther into his widow’s peak. Maybe _Dende_ had corrupted Piccolo. Good gods. Or perhaps _naughty_ gods was more accurate. Vegeta smirked, glad that his best friend was getting thoroughly and properly fucked.

Their conversation turned away from what they hoped to do with their cocks later. Gohan’s divorce the year before came up. Vegeta’s eyebrows barely had time to settle back down before he heard Piccolo say, “Gods, I wish Gohan would just let Vegeta fuck him into the ground. I’m so tired of listening to him mope about it.”

“Oh, darling, I know you and Vegeta have a rapport, but surely you can understand Gohan’s reticence about…well…doing _anything_ about his feelings? Vegeta is…can be…well…you know…”

Vegeta appreciated Piccolo coming to his defense. “Can be what?” Piccolo growled, then cracked up, wheezing out, “Surly? Obnoxious? A pain in the ass who pretends he’s above everything emotional? Yeah. No shit. Still. And maybe you’re right. Maybe Vegeta is too closed off to actually give Gohan a good time. But the poor guy needs it. Man, he and Videl had a rough few years before they called it quits. He hasn’t gotten laid in years.” Vegeta frowned. So much for Piccolo defending him.

The sound of sloppy kissing and the jostling of some dishes made Vegeta think he might have to flee if he didn’t want to shift from nosy to creepy. They stopped, panting, and Dende continued, “Well, I can sympathize with Gohan, it’s awful to fantasize about an older man who completely overlooks one for years, even once one is mature and practically begging to be fucked, darling.”

“I don’t think _you_ were the one doing the begging last night, Dende,” Piccolo said, and Vegeta rolled his eyes again. He wanted to hear more about Gohan. “Aren’t you glad you just finally came on to me?”

“Yes, Piccolo, of course I am. But Vegeta…oh dear gods, it’s just an entirely different matter. The man can get mad about…about…about the weather! And blame a person for it!”

“Oh come on, don’t be too mean. Vegeta had a terrible life before he got to Earth. Then between Bulma dumping him and Goku leaving him to go train with an adolescent boy, he’s just…wary. Reticent, you know? But once you peel away the spiky exterior, Vegeta’s like a pineapple, sweet and tangy and nutritious.”

“Darling…have _you_ fucked Vegeta? I thought you said you hadn’t!” Dende said and Vegeta smirked that the little Kami was getting bent out of shape over Vegeta and Piccolo.

“I have not fucked Vegeta. But I know Vegeta better than anybody. Better than Bulma. Better than Goku. Vegeta throws his whole self into things he cares about. It was too much for Bulma. Goku was just too…too _Goku_ , so Vegeta threw himself right through the clown. I feel bad for Vegeta. He’s so lonely, Dende, I think he and Gohan would actually…click. Vegeta’s a big nerd under all his bluster. He reads all the time and he’s curious and thoughtful. I don’t know, I just wish Gohan would make the first move, because there’s no way Vegeta will. For all his so-called ‘pride,’ Vegeta is ridiculously insecure about stuff like that. Bulma and Goku both had to basically bash him over the head with a club and drag him back to their caves.”

Dende giggled. Vegeta frowned at the way they spoke about him. Dende said, “Hmm…well, if I can ever bear to put on clothing, darling, perhaps I’ll have a little chat with Gohan. It does make a certain amount of sense that my best friend and your best friend would be a good match,” but his voice trailed off into more kissing.

Piccolo’s voice got huskier as the naughty Kami did something to him and Piccolo said, “Our pet Saiyans. I think Gohan is a better choice to confront.”

“I’ve tried in the past and he’s despaired that Vegeta will blast him into the next universe,” Dende purred and given the way Piccolo was panting and starting to groan, Vegeta decided it was time to make his exit. He wanted to ruminate on this new information.

“Maybe with his cock,” Piccolo gasped. “Shit, Dende, you are so godsdamned good at that!”

Definitely time to leave. Vegeta crept to the edge of the Lookout and let himself free-fall for a minute, considering the younger Saiyan. Vegeta hadn’t even seen Gohan since the tournament where Kakarot fled to train the reincarnation of Buu. Even though Piccolo thought Vegeta was broken up about it, Vegeta was actually relieved that Kakarot had gone.

He and Kakarot, once Vegeta came to terms with how he _really_ wanted to best the larger Saiyan, had a whirlwind romance of a kind. They fought and fucked and fought more. Vegeta loved it. He loved Kakarot. But Kakarot was…aloof. Vegeta would never admit it to a living creature, but it hurt his feelings how little Kakarot seemed to care about their entire relationship. Vegeta’s deep-seated insecurities bore out when Kakarot took off with Uub without even a fare-thee-well to Vegeta. The big asshole literally hadn’t even said goodbye to Vegeta.

Vegeta retreated after that to try to revive his mortified psyche. It shamed him down to his entrails that Kakarot just…dumped him. That Kakarot didn’t even care enough to properly break it off with Vegeta, but left, never looking back. It meant that Kakarot likely didn’t even view their life together as anything more than a more elaborate form of training. It still brought tears to Vegeta’s eyes, but he let the whipping wind of his fall dry them. They weren’t from a broken heart, but from shame. Deep shame that he’d meant so little to someone he loved.

Vegeta hadn’t bothered with anyone since Kakarot left. After fucking a Saiyan, there was no going back to humans. At times his jealousy of Trunks and Goten’s relationship almost reached a point of physical suffering. Vegeta wanted his son to be happy, so he didn't wish them anything but a long satisfying relationship. He just wished there was a Saiyan for him. And maybe there was. Vegeta let out a little snort of laughter that if Gohan was actually interested in Vegeta, he would be dating his son’s brother-in-law.

Vegeta landed at his small house in the countryside. He took a shower, thinking and thinking and thinking. Fucking Piccolo. Vegeta wanted to show his friend that he wasn’t…wasn’t what? Stunted? Incapable of forming meaningful relationships? Unable to get laid? Whatever Vegeta’s motivations were, he decided seducing the younger Saiyan would be a good first step. If Gohan needed to get laid, Vegeta was more than happy to oblige. Vegeta needed to get laid too. And not by a human.

Stepping out of the shower, Vegeta considered what to wear. The day was cold and sunny, but there was supposed to be snow later. Vegeta glanced at the clock. He searched for Gohan’s faculty page on his phone. It didn’t take him long to figure out Gohan’s schedule. He would be off just in time for Vegeta to pick him up for dinner. Vegeta tugged on a pair of tailored wool slacks in a heathered charcoal gray. The soft, bamboo-silk blend long sleeve undershirt he pulled on was as close to his battle suit as anything non-synthetic could be.

Figuring out Earth clothing and all the subtle cues and meaning took Vegeta years, but now that he had, he rather enjoyed the frivolity of dressing well. Bulma still mostly funded Vegeta’s life, along with Hercule Satan periodically and nervously leaving large amounts of cash at Vegeta’s house. The man was convinced Vegeta would out him for the pathetic fraud he was. Before Vegeta split from Bulma, Vegeta always turned the money down, but now he accepted it, despite the blow to his pride. What was left of his pride.

Vegeta chose a bright, cobalt blue, ribbed turtleneck in a cashmere blend. Putting it on, he spun in front of his full-length mirror. He had to make sure his best asset was displayed nicely. And it was. Vegeta might be an asshole, but no one had ever complained about his actual ass. He smirked at himself.

Vegeta did some research online and made a dinner reservation. He chuckled imagining the way Gohan would blush and splutter. The younger man’s confusion would probably lead him to be nervous the entire evening. Vegeta cracked his knuckles. It was almost like battle.

Vegeta grabbed the book he was reading, and slid into his heavy black wool peacoat. He draped a vivid green scarf around his neck. Vegeta stepped into the black leather shoes he liked best when he dressed up. Last, and unable to stop imagining what he might do wearing _just_ the gloves, he stretched his hands into a pair of black leather gloves Bulma had tailored for him. They fit perfectly, molded to his powerful hands like a second skin. 

Vegeta flew to campus and leaned against a tree outside the building where Gohan’s class was located. More than one of Gohan’s students checked Vegeta out, which confused Vegeta at first. He forgot they had no olfactory abilities that would help them deduce his age. And even though he was over sixty, he looked like a young professor. Vegeta couldn’t imagine wasting away as quickly as the humans did.

It was longer than Vegeta expected before Gohan came out of the building, giving Vegeta plenty of time to second guess himself. When Gohan finally emerged, he spoke with a young woman whose eyes were practically cartoon hearts as she gazed up at him. Vegeta always forgot how tall Gohan ended up, having spent little time with him as an adult. Gohan’s cheeks were flushed and he scratched the back of his neck, just like his father, as he tried to politely put the girl off. Vegeta listened as he dodged her many attempts to get his number.

She finally went away, wiggling her fingers at the demi-Saiyan, and swinging her hips as she tottered away on her high heels. The big fat snowflakes that were falling would likely make those a very treacherous choice soon. Vegeta waited silently, like a predator, but he left his chi up. Gohan sighed and relaxed once she was around a corner. Gohan muttered, “Good gods. So inappropriate,” and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Gohan froze, his eyes down, rubbing them with his glasses pushed up. He settled them back on his face and his eyes doubled in size as he stammered, “V-V-Vegeta? Wha…what are you, um, why…are you, uh, are you waiting for me?” Gohan’s cheeks turned a lovely shade of candy apple red.

Vegeta pushed off the tree and swaggered over to Gohan. “As a matter of fact, I am.”

Gohan nodded and buttoned his long peacoat. He said, “Okay…but…why? How are you? I haven’t seen you since the tournament.”

Vegeta smiled and jerked his head to indicate that Gohan should walk with him. Vegeta figured they could amble off campus, fly downtown, eat, and then hopefully, Gohan would come home with him. Gohan still moved like a fighter, maybe a touch slimmer than the last time Vegeta had seen him, but lithe and graceful. Vegeta said, “I’m well enough. How’s all this human business going? You must like it, given how long you’ve been at it. You’ve stopped training, I gather?” 

Gohan laughed and said, “Not entirely, but I could never be like you, Vegeta. I train a couple hours every day before I come to work. Bulma made me a capsule gravity chamber, so I can get a decent workout in. How’s stuff between the two of you?”

Vegeta stopped and stared at Gohan. Did Kakarot never tell the brat that they’d lived together for years? Did Dende never tell him that Bulma had dumped Vegeta right after Moro? That it fell apart long before that? Vegeta said, “Do…do you think I’m still married? To Bulma?”

Gohan blushed more and said, “Are…are you two split? I knew after Moro, when my dad left my mom, that he said you two were spending more time together because of some trouble with Bulma, but I assumed you’d worked it out.”

“Your fucking father is unbelievable,” Vegeta said, anger roaring up like vomit in his throat.

“What? Why?” Gohan said, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“I—Did he really say we were ‘spending more time together?’” Vegeta said, almost growled.

“Yes?” Gohan said, uncertain, “but to be honest, he didn’t talk much about anything except how his training was going. I saw you and Bulma talking after the tournament, and you looked upset, but she was hugging you, so I just…you know…assumed.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake. Dende is not a good friend, I want you to know that,” Vegeta said, and regretted revealing that much of his hand, so he hurriedly continued, “I…Good gods, Gohan, Kakarot and I lived together for a few years.”

“Oh, yeah, he said that you were bunking together after Moro,” Gohan said, oblivious, but at least he didn’t say anything about Dende.

“Yes, if by bunking you mean fucking constantly, than yes, we bunked together,” Vegeta snarled.

Gohan screeched to a halt and turned a deep shade of maroon as he spluttered, “I…wha…you…and…and my dad? Goku? Goku and you? Sex?”

Vegeta laughed and feeling daring, spread his hand on Gohan’s lower back to keep him moving. Vegeta was hungry, and not just for food. “Yes. How interesting. I thought I meant little to him, but not ‘bunking’ little. Fucking Kakarot. What a waste of energy.”

Gohan raised an eyebrow and said, “Why would ever _want_ to be in a relationship with _him_ , Vegeta? I thought you hated him, but…I mean…he’s kind of…vapid, you know? You seem more…nuanced.”

Vegeta grunted with another smirk. He looked Gohan up and down, but Gohan missed it, staring ahead and clearly rifling through his memory and maybe coming upon clues that should have revealed Vegeta and Kakarot’s relationship. Vegeta said, “Well…I was sick of fucking a human. Fucking a Saiyan is more…satisfying. He and I do share…a lust for battle. But yes, you’re right, I was glad he left.”

“You didn’t look glad. You looked sad,” Gohan said and his big dark eyes were filled with sympathy.

“Ah, well, immediately yes, but more because of _how_ he left than the fact he did.”

“Yeah…it was pretty abrupt. So is that why you came by? Because I haven’t talked to him. I don’t really want to talk to him, honestly. Sorry that you wasted your time,” Gohan said. The younger man swallowed hard and kept his eyes away from Vegeta’s.

“No, Kakarot’s nothing to me now. It didn’t even occur to me that he would come up. I came to see if you wanted to get dinner with me,” Vegeta said, as though that were enough of an explanation.

Gohan stopped again and shifted his messenger bag on his shoulder. The dusky light accented how beautiful Gohan looked with flushed cheeks and snow in his dark hair. Gohan looked Vegeta over suspiciously and said, “Why?”

“Why not? I hear you’re a bachelor these days,” Vegeta said with a shrug.

“You…Vegeta…want to spend time…on purpose…with me, Gohan?” Gohan said and crossed his arms. “What is going on? Do you just need a training partner and you’re trying to butter me up with food? I’m not like my dad—“

“Thank gods, I wouldn’t be here if you were—“

“What does that mean?” Gohan said.

“I’ve had plenty of Kakarot for one fucking lifetime, I don’t need or want a mini-Kakarot in my—“

“I’m _taller_ than him!”

“Gohan, for fuck’s sake, will you have dinner with me or not?” Vegeta said and stared the younger man down. Gohan met his eyes fearlessly and searched them.

“You buying?”

“Of course,” Vegeta said.

“Okay…I guess. What are you reading?” Gohan asked, nodding to Vegeta’s book as he shifted it to his inside pocket so it wouldn’t get damaged by the snow.

Vegeta told him. Gohan lit up and they talked about books until they reached the restaurant on foot. Vegeta’s own cheeks heated. He hadn’t had such a good conversation with anyone aside from Piccolo in years. Maybe ever. Gohan looked as stunned as Vegeta felt.

Gohan saw the restaurant and said, “Vegeta…we’ll never get—“

“I have a reservation, whelp,” Vegeta said, and against all sanity, swatted Gohan’s ass, “Let’s get out of the snow. You’re soaked.”

Gohan’s face was so rosy from the cold, Vegeta knew his blush wouldn’t even show, but Vegeta felt certain that Gohan was blushing. Gohan said, looking down on Vegeta, and finally, blissfully, openly checking Vegeta out, “I don’t think you can call me whelp without consequences anymore, Vegeta.”

“Oh? Are you going to punish me, Gohan? Because perhaps you’ve forgotten, but I’m your ruler. Your prince,” Vegeta said, surprised at how rough and throaty his voice sounded. He urged Gohan in out of the swirling snow and the biting wind. Gohan fought him a little so Vegeta got to feel him through his coat, feel the heat of him.

The smile Gohan flashed Vegeta was delicious. Vegeta set out on this experiment to see if Gohan was actually appealing to him, having never really thought about Gohan at all, and that smile did something to Vegeta. It was so…lascivious. So coy. Vegeta wanted to kiss it right off his mouth.

They got to their table and it worried and exhilarated Vegeta how easily their conversation flowed. Gohan talked to Vegeta about his work. Vegeta found it fascinating and Gohan listened raptly to new things Vegeta had been working on in his training, new research he’d been doing on Saiyan history since he could travel with such ease now across the universe. 

Gohan said, “Oh, man, I’d love to go with you to some of these places. I bet it’s so interesting.” As soon as he said it, his cheeks bloomed with color again. His eyes darted back up to Vegeta and he muttered, “Um, you know, if you ever want company.”

Vegeta cocked his head to the side and said, “I would enjoy that, I think.” Vegeta searched Gohan’s eyes. He could smell Gohan’s arousal, but also fear. Gohan still didn’t understand where this had come from, and Vegeta appreciated that the younger Saiyan at least _thought_ about things. “I’ve been…lonely…” It almost burned to say the word out loud, but Vegeta was bound and determined to show his best friend that he could experience personal growth. He cleared his throat and continued, “I’ve been lonely since Piccolo and Dende mated, and I thought…I thought perhaps you had too.”

Vegeta’s heart thundered as he met Gohan’s eyes. Gohan looked pleasantly startled by Vegeta’s confession and gradually a big, handsome smile spread on his face. He said, “Yeah, I have. Dende and I haven’t hung out much since they started dating. Are you…were…were you and Piccolo…a thing?” Gohan said, his brows coming together again.

“No, not like that. He’s my best friend. Always has been. He looked after me that first year I was on Earth, when I was so confused and broken and…lonely. The past year or so, while he was courting Dende, I hardly saw him at all, but now that they’re mated…Now I _never_ see him. I also…well…we’re…we’re Saiyans, yes? I don’t think it’s a coincidence that both of us are best friends with other aliens. So…well…I…” Vegeta trailed off, suddenly embarrassed and unsure what to say. He didn’t want Gohan to think the _only_ reason he was here was because of they shared a species.

Gohan’s face softened and he held Vegeta’s eyes. He said, “Hey, Vegeta, thanks. This was fun. Thanks for getting me dinner too. I know it’s not cheap to feed a Saiyan. Even a demi-Saiyan.” Gohan glanced at his watch. “I guess…I guess I better…um…get home.”

Vegeta deflated a little, flopping back in his seat from where he leaned forward. “Of course. I didn’t even think to ask if you had other plans. Thank you for providing excellent company,” Vegeta said, trying to find a way forward. Vegeta had never once dated like the Earthlings. He and Bulma fell into bed and then kept fucking. He couldn’t read whether this was a rejection or just…how things were done.

Vegeta stood and put on his coat. Gohan did too and they stepped back out into the whitewashed world, the snow still cascading down in big, wet flakes. Gohan laughed and held up a hand. “I never get tired of snow even though I don’t care for the cold. It’s so beautiful, that I forget I’m cold.”

Vegeta stared at Gohan and said, “Yes, beautiful things can make us forget almost everything.” 

Gohan’s eyes returned to his, but they were guarded. He said, “Thanks again for dinner, Vegeta. It was nice. We should do it again sometime.”

“Indeed. Take care,” Vegeta said, feeling stupid that he'd ever had hope this would work.

“We…I…I wouldn’t be opposed to sparring at some point if you’re ever…in the mood,” Gohan said and Vegeta watched him master his urge to scratch the back of his neck, just like his fucking father.

“Oh? You think I wouldn’t just pound you into the ground, whelp?” Vegeta said, smirking at his own innuendo, even if Gohan missed it.

“Won’t know unless we try, I guess. I train at six. You know where my place is?” Gohan said, raising an eyebrow.

“I can find you. Tomorrow?” Vegeta said, unsure what this turn meant.

“Whenever. I might embarrass you, so I understand if you’re afraid, old man,” Gohan said with his own devilish smirk. _That_ wasn’t like Kakarot at all. Though Vegeta didn’t think it was like Gohan either. Not that Vegeta really _knew_ Gohan, but he liked seeing this side of him.

“This old man will destroy you tomorrow morning, whelp,” Vegeta said and they started toward their homes. They lived on the same side of town, but it didn’t take them long to reach a juncture where they would have to part.

As they rose up into the air to fly, Gohan said, “I had fun tonight. If…um…well…you know where to find me.” The younger Saiyan flew away as Vegeta called a farewell after him.


	2. Sparring

Vegeta arrived home soaked and cold. The snow had stopped with hardly any accumulation, but Vegeta built a fire anyway. The night was getting cold fast. He stripped and filled his extra large tub. A tub he’d installed so he could soak with the fucking clown who had “bunked” with him. Vegeta snorted and smiled. He was truly surprised by how little he felt for Kakarot now, but that description of their time together still irritated Vegeta. Maybe Kakarot had just been paying rent with his ass.

Vegeta lowered himself completely under the steaming water for a moment, holding his breath, feeling out what Gohan’s chi was doing. Vegeta’s cheeks flushed. It felt like Gohan was…excited. His chi skittered up and down erratically. Vegeta’s prick sprang to life under the water. He fisted the tip in the hot water, twisting and rubbing his thumb along the slit.

Vegeta was uncertain whether Dende and Piccolo were right about Gohan’s feelings for him. Vegeta felt at times that Gohan wanted to fuck him, but other times, it felt like the younger man wanted to slap him across the face. None of that mattered to Vegeta’s cock or Vegeta’s imagination. 

Vegeta’s hand squeezed down the hardened length of his shaft, rolled his balls between his fingers, and ran his fingers up and down his taint. Vegeta squirmed in the water. A vivid image of Gohan’s head between his legs formed in his mind. The younger Saiyan’s cheeks would be red, but he would have a strong, confident tongue. Vegeta could practically feel it. The way it would press on his taint, curl under his balls, and then taste Vegeta’s cock, sliding up until it could lap at his pre-cum.

Vegeta’s breathing sped up as his fantasy became more real, more detailed. Vegeta moaned as his hand moved up and down his prick in time with his mental image of Gohan’s hungry mouth. He wondered if Gohan would push his hands under Vegeta’s ass, palming it, squeezing, and lift him up to meet Gohan’s deep-throating. Vegeta came suddenly at the imagined sensation of Gohan’s throat tightening around his head. Vegeta moaned and threw his head back as he pumped his prick, the cum coagulating in the hot water.

He panted as he pulled the plug. He rarely had fantasies so visceral. The other Saiyan had clearly captured his interest, Vegeta had no doubt that they could have a good time in that regard. What worried Vegeta was that maybe Gohan didn’t want that…or any more than that. Vegeta reeled at how much he’d enjoyed Gohan’s company at dinner. Vegeta hadn't expected that. He expected a certain baseline of chemistry because they were both Saiyans. And because he knew going in, according to the Namekians, that Gohan was at least physically interested in Vegeta. But the pleasure he’d felt simply talking with Gohan surprised him.

Vegeta’s prick was still hungry as it felt Gohan’s chi spiral rapidly up and back down. He would wager a large sum that Gohan had just jacked off too. The thought made him smile. He had a certain admiration that even though Gohan wanted Vegeta physically, he wasn’t so easily swayed by a completely out of the blue dinner date. Not that Gohan necessarily even saw it as a date. But maybe he had. If not, Vegeta would have to make sure he knew the next time _was_ a date. 

* * *

Sleep eluded Vegeta most of the night, but orgasms did not. He hadn’t jerked off so much since his early years on Earth, before he and Bulma found solace in each other’s bodies. Even with Bulma, Vegeta sometimes masturbated before and after to blow off some of his Saiyan energy so he didn't risk hurting her. Vegeta wondered if Gohan struggled not to hurt Videl, or if his human blood meant he was more gentle in general.

Vegeta’s hand moved furiously on his prick as he laid in bed shortly before he would head to Gohan’s to train. The last thing Vegeta wanted was to have an erection the entire time they sparred. His dick was out of control since his meal with Gohan. Vegeta groaned as he squeezed himself tighter and twisted, needing to come again so he could stop thinking about how tight Gohan’s ass would be, how hard his cock would feel, how delicious his cum would taste. The thoughts put him over the edge and he coated his belly again.

He had twenty minutes until he had to be at Gohan’s so he cleaned himself off in the shower, turned the water to freezing, and stood in it until he shivered violently. “Fuck. Get yourself together, Vegeta. You can’t let him have this effect on you if you’re going to spar.”

The training felt like some sort of test, though of what, Vegeta couldn’t say. Maybe Gohan only wanted to try his hand against super Saiyan Blue. Perhaps Kakarot never gave the boy the opportunity to battle such power since Kakarot was busy “spending time” with Vegeta. Lord of Lords. Vegeta chuckled. He pulled on his training shorts and a tank top. He didn't bother with shoes or gloves. He had no interest in minimizing his skin to skin contact with Gohan. If he was going to pummel the younger Saiyan, he would do it with his bare hands.

Touching down near Gohan’s chi, Vegeta felt that he was already in his gravity chamber, smaller than the one at Capsule Corp, but plenty big for one man. A bit small for two, but Vegeta didn't mind close quarters with Gohan.

Before he could knock, the door swung open. A sweat-soaked Gohan stood before him, his bare arms glistening, and the tops of his pecs visible in the purple gi he wore. It was Piccolo’s style gi and Vegeta was glad, Gohan in Kakarot’s style gi would only piss him off. 

Gohan grinned broadly and said, “Hey, old man, I wasn’t sure you’d show.”

“You insolent little shit! I train every day, I’ll have you know!” Vegeta snapped, but suppressed a smirk. It turned him on that Gohan was bold enough to taunt him.

Gohan shrugged and looked Vegeta over and said, “Huh, yeah, I guess you still look like you’re in pretty good shape.”

Vegeta’s eyes widened. Now he was genuinely distressed. Did the younger demi-Saiyan think that Vegeta had gone soft? That he wasn’t cut enough? The thought rankled.But when he met Gohan’s eyes, he saw nothing but hunger, and teasing. Vegeta’s cock stirred. Shit. The little bastard might be going for this very effect. How did he know Vegeta well enough to know it would turn him on to have someone stand up to him? Upon reflection though, anyone who had seen him interact with Bulma probably knew that. 

Vegeta smirked and said, “You look like you haven’t let yourself get entirely soft, either, boy.”

“Not even a little soft, old man. I hope you’re not soft either,” Gohan said and waved Vegeta into the gravity room. “But I need to see for myself.”

Gohan, the little devious asshole, stripped his top off immediately. “I warmed up already. You need a warm-up or you ready to go?” The predatory smile Vegeta first saw the night before resurfaced.

Vegeta struggled to keep his body’s reaction under control. That smile would destroy Vegeta faster than any divine Saiyan transformation. Vegeta decided two could play this game. He gave Gohan his own best smirk and tilted his head back so he could give the impression of looking down on the taller man. He slowly and sensually tugged his tank up and off. “I don’t need a warm-up to kick your ass, whelp,” Vegeta said in a low, threatening tone.

Gohan’s cheeks flushed as his eyes slipped over Vegeta’s scarred body. He strutted over to the GR console and it didn’t escape Vegeta’s notice that he adjusted his cock. Good. Let the haughty bastard have a taste of his own. Vegeta shifted his prick inside his tight shorts. He was already at half-mast, but he didn’t particularly care.

Gohan spread his feet into fighting stance and launched into Vegeta. Vegeta caught his first volley of blows easily, and he rubbed some salt in the wounds by cackling and catching Gohan unawares with a nice roundhouse. The younger man slammed into the wall of the GR, shook it off, and came back at Vegeta with more cunning.

They fought for a couple hours before Gohan was too bludgeoned to pretend he had any hope against Vegeta. Vegeta pinned him and said, “I think we can safely say I kicked your ass, _whelp._ ”

Gohan gave him another sexy smile, and attempted to buck him off with more pelvic roll than any fighting move required. Gohan panted out, “Well, if you’re ready to quit because you’re tired,” and shrugged like he wasn’t fucking exhausted.

Vegeta chuckled and put his face close to Gohan’s and said, “You will _never_ wear me out, whelp.”

Gohan curled up enough that he could put his mouth near Vegeta’s ear and he said, “Well, we’ll just have to see about that sometime when I don’t have to work, won’t we?”

Vegeta reared back to look into the younger man’s eyes. But the ploy worked. Gohan flipped Vegeta in his stunned state, pinned him belly down and yanked up on Vegeta’s bad left arm. Gohan knew firsthand how often that shoulder had been destroyed in battle. The thing barely held together as it was, a little pressure and it would dislocate.

Gohan wasn’t the only one who could fight dirty though. Vegeta bucked his ass aggressively against Gohan’s crotch and found exactly what he expected: a hard cock ran up Vegeta’s ass crack. Vegeta grinned and ground against it until Gohan sprang off him and hurried over to the control panel. He kept his back to Vegeta as he turned off the extra gravity. 

Vegeta wiped some of the sweat off his brow and laughed. “You’re in a hurry to leave all of a sudden, boy. Have enough of me so soon?”

Gohan cast a look over his shoulder and said, “You took a cheap shot, Vegeta.” But Gohan’s eyes glittered. 

Vegeta palmed his own cock and canted his head to the side. “I don’t know what you could possibly mean,” he purred and walked to where he’d dropped his tank top. He picked it, displaying his ass as he bent over. Vegeta’s pride was vastly out of proportion to most of his gifts, but not the gift of his ass. That ass had dropped many a foe to their knees and Vegeta was never above using it. He tightened it as he pulled his shirt on, making sure to show off his other physical gifts. He kept his back to Gohan for a long moment, tucking his shirt in with unnecessary touching of his own skin. 

When he turned, he gave Gohan a subtle smile and said, “Thank you for the warm-up, now I can go get a workout. I hope you have a lovely day at work.”

Gohan put his hands on his hips and said, “That wasn’t a warm-up!”

“Oh? I’m sorry, was that a _real_ workout for you? I suppose with your youth maybe you haven’t achieved the stamina and endurance I have in my maturity,” Vegeta said, hoping to goad the younger man.

“You asshole!” Gohan said, but he was laughing as he slammed Vegeta against the wall of the GR.

But Vegeta saw it coming a mile away and quickly turned the tables on the younger man. He spun Gohan to face the wall, leaving him squeaking in pain as Vegeta gave him a taste of his own potential shoulder dislocation. Gohan froze for a moment and then tried Vegeta’s own trick on him, using his ass cheeks to practically give Vegeta a handy. Vegeta, unlike Gohan, was not at all ashamed of his erection, so he rolled his hips into the move. He let Gohan press back against him and feel every inch of his now fully hard length. Gohan stifled a groan, but not enough that Vegeta didn’t hear. Vegeta pulled up harder on the arm. “I win, whelp,” Vegeta breathed in Gohan’s ear.

Gohan said nothing because he was panting through his obvious desire. Vegeta released him and tipped him a little wave as he headed toward the door. “Let me know if you’d like to grab dinner again sometime. I had an excellent time,” Vegeta said.

Gohan said, “I…How…I don’t have your phone number.”

Vegeta turned a little and said, “Would you like it?”

Gohan nodded, his cheeks flushing. He scratched the back of his neck. “I, um, I had fun too.”

Vegeta said his number and asked, “Can you remember all that?”

“Yeah, I won’t forget,” Gohan said, back to his cocky self.

“Good. I hope you don’t have trouble focusing today,” Vegeta said with another smirk.

Gohan was still laughing when Vegeta left.

* * *

Vegeta couldn’t decide as days past if Gohan was stringing him along on purpose, or if he’d just been being polite in saying he enjoyed their dinner, or if he’d forgotten Vegeta’s phone number and was too proud to admit it. After their sexual spar, Vegeta had been certain that Gohan would be eager to go out again. It shamed him some to realize he’d misread the entire situation.

He tried to go about his life as he had before. But now that he’d experienced Gohan’s company and the delight of sparring with him, teasing him, flirting with him, he missed all that on top of missing Piccolo’s friendship, so he was even lonelier. After a week of hearing nothing from Gohan, Vegeta went up to the Lookout yet again, this time determined to actually spend some time with his best friend rather than just eavesdrop on the two Namekians.

“Hey, Vegeta, long time no see,” Piccolo said with a little smirk. Dende was actually off doing whatever gods did so Vegeta had his best friend to himself, however briefly. The Nameks never went for more than a few minutes without having sex, not that Vegeta begrudged them their fucking.

“It has been, because I can barely find a moment to sneak up here when you two aren’t going at it,” Vegeta said with his own little smirk.

Piccolo chuckled and shrugged. “I’m not gonna lie, I’d rather be fucking Dende than listen to you whine about being lonely.”

“I don’t whine!” Vegeta said, in a voice that was perhaps perilously close to a whine.

“Sure, buddy. How’s it going? You look…pent up,” Piccolo said, rolling his lips in like he could barely contain his mirth.

“Why do you look like that? What are you laughing about?”

“I’m not laughing,” Piccolo said and covered his mouth with his hand.

“You asshole, you are too!” Vegeta said, crossing his arms.

“I heard Dende talking to Gohan the other day…I just thought maybe you were feeling a little…annoyed.”

“Oh fuck you, just have out with it! Don’t make me beat it out of you!” Vegeta snapped.

“Nothing. Just…Gohan also seemed a bit pent up. A bit confused. A bit…proud. Like a certain other stupid Saiyan I know.” 

“You only know _one_ stupid Saiyan, and he’s off gods only know where training a teenage boy,” Vegeta said, daring Piccolo to call him stupid again.

“True. Nah, just that Gohan said you guys had sparred together one day, but that he hadn’t seen you since,” Piccolo said with another maddening shrug.

“Oh? Well I gave him my fucking number. He can call if he wants to…spar…again,” Vegeta huffed.

“Oh yeah? You want to spar with him more, huh?” Piccolo said, his eyes sliding to Vegeta.

“Why are you being all cagey? What is going on!? First I hear you and Dende talking about him having a crush on me and then—“ Vegeta stopped speaking abruptly. He had not intended to reveal that he’d overheard their conversation about Gohan.

“I knew it! I knew you were here that day, but Dende said I was being paranoid! You _heard_ us talk about how he had a crush on you, didn’t you?” Piccolo was animated, excited, and eager to talk to Vegeta now that the truth was out.

“Godsdamnit! Did you make it up to taunt me? Fuck! I made a fool of myself! I didn’t mean to eavesdrop! I just came up to say hello but the two of you wouldn’t stop messing with each other’s cocks for long enough for me to even announce my presence,” Vegeta said. It never occurred to him until now that they had known he was listening and made up some nonsense. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

“Whoa, settle down, your chi is gonna blast me off the fucking Lookout. We didn’t make it up, you paranoid idiot. No, I just thought I felt you toward the end, but Dende said he was a god and he would have noticed.”

“Oh the nerve of that one…” Vegeta grumbled, crossing his arms tightly and sinking back in his chair. “Fuck. So Gohan doesn’t have a crush on me and is now trying to figure out what the hell my play was?”

“What?! Wait, did you come on to him?” Piccolo said, his eyes widening. “Tell me everything. Jeez, I should leave you alone more, you get up to all kinds of interesting crap.”

“I do not. I’m very boring. I just…well…after I heard you two say he was…interested…I thought…I thought there was no harm in me seeing if…if…if perhaps…if I was interested _back_. So I, well, it’s just…I don’t know how it’s done on Earth, but I…well…I caught him after work and asked if he’d have dinner with me. He did. And…well…then he shut me down and I…but…it was confusing, damnit!”

“What was confusing?” Piccolo said, but his eyes were bright, his smile barely subdued.

“I had the impression that he was interested in me, and offered to spar, so we did, and it was…well…you know how fighting can be?”

Piccolo grinned and said, “Oh man, did you get a hard-on fighting with _Gohan_?”

“I…we…we both did. So I thought…I thought…But then he never called me. I took the hint, so I’ve left him alone, but…I…I hoped he would…would…” Vegeta trailed off, his throat tightening. He didn’t want to cry in front of Piccolo over a single sort-of-date and a spar. Vegeta wished it hadn’t been so good. He liked Gohan a lot. He also wanted to fuck Gohan a lot. The thought of getting neither aspect of the younger Saiyan brought Vegeta low.

“Aw, buddy, I forget what a softy you actually are. Come here, you tiny dope,” Piccolo pulled Vegeta into an awkward hug.

“Stop that. I’m fine. I shouldn’t have gone off after him because of misinformation that was ill-gotten to begin with,” Vegeta said, taking several deep breaths to push his tears back. He flapped his hand at Piccolo. “I’ll leave you to your mate. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be here with my moping.”

“Come on, Vegeta, I’m your best, and possibly only, friend, if you can’t mope with me, who can you mope with? I think maybe the two of you are just…confused. Gohan definitely has a crush on you, that was not even a little bit made up, my surly friend. He’s had a crush on you for a long time. He’s been struggling though, his marriage with Videl was a shit-show by the end and he realized pretty soon after getting married that he was gay. But humans are…not enough, you know?”

“Yes, I certainly do know. But what does that have to do with me? Is it just because I’m the only one he _can_ get properly fucked by? His mood did sour when I spoke of us both being Saiyans.”

“Well…okay, you can’t say anything about this because this was my own eavesdropping. I think it’s freaking him out that you’ve been with Goku. I think he really thinks that you just see him as the next best thing, not as his own thing. I get that. I mean, the guy has had the hots for you for a really long time. Like, from when it was way inappropriate. And I think he knows that it’s sort of good you never thought of him that way, because, ew, you know. But he’s like forty. It’s okay _now_.”

“Yes, I certainly never thought of him as a sexual prospect before now. I also thought he was married. And apparently he thought I was as well. But that’s neither here nor there, what…what do I do about him thinking that I’m using him as a backup Kakarot? I fucking hate Kakarot. I don’t want Kakarot anymore. Yes, I was upset when he left, but you know that. I’m not anymore, though. I haven’t been for some time. Do…do I just tell him that? I already did to some extent.”

“Yeah, I don’t know. I think it might just take you pursuing him. You might have to be persistent so he can believe you. Otherwise I think he won’t trust just you saying that you’re not interested in his dad anymore.”

“So…do…do I just go pick him up after work again?”

“Why not? You had the balls to do that the first time, you might as well run it back. From what I heard he had a good time. He’s just suspicious. I think your raging hard-on added to his suspicion, rather than diminishing it.”

“Well that’s just unfair. I can’t help it if he’s very sexy.”

Piccolo almost _giggled_. It was unsettling to hear such a behemoth giggle. “Man, I hope you two can get your bullshit figured out. You’d be adorable together.”

“Stop that nonsense. I’m not adorable in any form.”

“You are too. You’re adorable all the time, my tiny, little, itty-bitty, smol friend.”

“Shut up! I’ll kick your ass you overgrown lizard!”

Piccolo only laughed harder and Dende came to see what hilarious thing was setting his mate off. Piccolo pulled his tiny mate into his lap and kissed him. Vegeta liked seeing his best friend so happy. “Dende, they are both idiots. I’ve confirmed it. Like really stupid.”

“Yes, darling, I knew that already, you’re the only one who has ever defended Vegeta’s intellectual abilities.”

“I’m right here, little Kami, and your divine status will not stop me from murdering you!” Vegeta said, but he smirked.

Piccolo grinned as he said, “His divine status wouldn’t have to, because I would mop the Lookout floor with your tiny little butt.”

“My butt is fucking divine and you _both_ know it!” Vegeta snapped. 

Both Namekians laughed hard and Vegeta bid them farewell. Now he would have the rest of the day to brood. No pride remained in his compact, muscular, if small, body, so he looked up Gohan’s schedule for the day. The professor had a long break over the lunch hour. Vegeta considered that for a long moment before deciding that a lunch ambush would be the perfect way to prove to Gohan that he enjoyed the younger man’s company. There would be no option for spending the night together after a lunch date.


	3. Lunch

Vegeta showered in a hurry. How to dress was more of a conundrum. The day was sunny and cold, but no snow in sight. He tugged on well-fitted jeans with enough of a boot cut to wear his old Dr. Martens. He decided on a white button down underneath a deep red cabled sweater. He had a nice leather jacket, lined with shearling, so he wore that with a gray plaid scarf. Last he pulled on his gloves, even though they almost brought his dick to life just imagining pulling them off with his teeth for Gohan.

He landed on campus and loomed under the same tree he’d used for cover the previous time. This time Gohan came out with no bag, and clearly only because Vegeta’s chi had beckoned him out. Vegeta canted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. “You said you would call.”

“I did not. I said I didn’t have your number. And I don’t. I forgot it. I don’t know why I thought I could remember a phone number,” Gohan said. His face showed his surprise, though he tried to hide it. He continued, “What are you doing here?”

“Coming to see if you’d like to get lunch. What else would I be doing? Picking up even younger men?” Vegeta said with a smirk.

“I’m hardly young, Vegeta. And I don’t think you’re really picking me up, are you?”

Vegeta furrowed his brows and scowled. “Honestly? Were you at the spar I was at?”

“Vegeta…Look…I’m…I’m not my dad.”

“Thank fucking gods,” Vegeta said, “Come on. A Saiyan has to eat. Have you ever been to that Indian buffet on Nineteenth?”

“What? No, but…” Gohan trailed off, searching Vegeta’s eyes. Vegeta made a bold move and slid his hand into Gohan’s. Gohan’s eyes bugged out behind his glasses. “Are…are you serious?”

“Deadly,” Vegeta said, not letting Gohan’s gaze escape his. 

“I…well…okay. I guess I can do lunch, but I can’t stay too long, I have some work to do before my next class.”

“Then let’s get a move on. We should probably walk to somewhere less obvious to fly,” Vegeta said and tugged on his hand, leading him to the forested area where he’d landed earlier.

Gohan was silent as they walked and flew. His silence broke as they walked into the restaurant. “Oh man, it smells great.”

“It’s excellent. The best in the city,” Vegeta said and Gohan startled as Vegeta started sliding his jacket off.

“Vegeta…”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“Helping you with your jacket,” Vegeta answered and carefully folded it and set it in the booth they were seated at. He took off his own jacket. Gohan’s eyes bored into his again.

Gohan said, “I…I don’t want to live in his shadow.”

“Impossible, the man casts no shadow in my mind,” Vegeta said.

“You were pretty mad when you found out how he described your relationship,” Gohan said with a scoff.

“If Videl referred to you as her roommate, would it piss you off a bit?” Vegeta countered, raising a nostril in disgust.

“Well, yeah, but…Okay, I see your point, but…”

“Have lunch with me. And I’ll have lunch with you. I won’t make any promises at this juncture. But I’ve been on Earth long enough to know this is how silly humans do it, isn’t it? They eat meals together until they decide to do other things together?”

“What other things?” Gohan asked with a dark little grin.

“Any other things that they decide _together_. I had a good time the other night. I enjoyed sparring with you, even if it was ridiculously easy to trounce you. It’s hard to believe you beat Cell when you were eleven.”

“You’re an asshole, Vegeta. But I’m glad my whole identity isn’t wrapped up in my physical strength,” Gohan said, tetchier than Vegeta expected. So that was still a nerve.

“Indeed. You’ve done quite a lot with yourself. I can still mourn that you didn’t put your considerable physical gifts to a more Saiyan use. Imagine what you might’ve done training with Beerus and Whis like I did. You’re orders of magnitude more powerful than me.”

Gohan looked surprised by that statement. “Vegeta…I don’t think that’s true. Besides…your brain is tuned for battle from all your years at war, but mine…I don’t know. I’m not like that. I don’t like it. I hated fighting like that. I like sparring and training and being strong. But I don’t like actually fighting. The Tournament of Power only solidified that for me. Never again.”

Vegeta held his eyes for a moment. “I admire that you know yourself so well. That you are willing to move away from something you are so naturally gifted at doing. It’s easy to fall into the trap of doing what we’re best at rather than what we want.”

Gohan looked at him for a long moment. “What would you do, if you followed your heart instead of your natural talents?”

“Ha, well, I’d be murdering my way across the universe in all likelihood. But I’m a…simple…man,” Vegeta said with a shrug.

“I don’t think that’s true either. I don’t think you ever even think about what you could have been without Frieza. Without being a prince before that.”

“No sense looking backwards, in any case. I’m content with most of my life, such as it is. It means something to me that I was able to help those I hurt in the past. But if I spend too much time contemplating my past choices, it’s easy to despair.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s reasonable. I don’t understand why you’re here, but I did enjoy dinner the other day. So, I guess I don’t have to understand.”

Vegeta gave him a long look, and a little smirk, and said, “No, you don’t have to understand, but it’s pretty simple, so I’m surprised you don’t.”

“Man, such an asshole,” Gohan said and nudged Vegeta with his arm. He grinned too, though so Vegeta hoped it was playful.

They got heaping plates. The proprietors knew Vegeta and he always warned them when he was coming, especially if he was bringing a Saiyan companion. He and Trunks liked eating here when Trunks was willing to share a meal with Vegeta. Their relationship wasn’t always smooth, but it had been better since he and Goten had gotten their baby. Vegeta suspected Trunks harbored some anger that Vegeta got a son when he didn’t want one, and that he’d neglected, when Goten and Trunks wanted a baby terribly, and it took them so long to get one.

Vegeta asked Gohan more questions about his research and the classes he was teaching. Vegeta thought things were going well, except that Gohan seemed more suspicious this time, not less. It was pissing Vegeta off. He finally said, “Are you even _trying_ to take me at face value?”

Gohan crossed his arms tightly and leaned back, staring at Vegeta. “Where did this come from?”

“What?”

“You show up and ask me out to dinner after years of never even acknowledging me? All I can figure is you’re horny and I’m the next best thing to my dad.”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and frowned. He threw cash on the table and said, “If I just wanted to get fucked, why would I even tell you about my relationship with Kakarot? Why would I take you out to _lunch_? Fucking hell. Enjoy your afternoon.” Vegeta tossed down his napkin and stormed out of the restaurant. He didn’t even let the door close before he took off, making several patrons scream.

Vegeta hoped that Gohan would follow him, but the younger man didn’t leave the restaurant. Vegeta rarely used his IT abilities, but he did now, because he felt _destructive_. 

Landing on an uninhabited rock in the middle of a nearly dead galaxy, Vegeta let loose. He held his breath, and vaporized the rock before moving to the next until he’d obliterated most of the larger bodies orbiting the cold star. He was out of air, so he IT’d back to Earth long enough to catch his breath. Then he returned to send the rest of the rubble spiraling into the star, potentially causing it to heat up again.

Vegeta hated that Kakarot was still fucking up his life. He hated Kakarot. That imbecile had never ceased making Vegeta miserable in one form or another. Now he wished he’d never overheard the stupid green assholes, filling his head with absolute nonsense. He wanted to go back to not thinking about Gohan _ever_. Vegeta briefly considered just dropping his chi and letting the extreme cold of space destroy his body, but he was too proud to kill himself.

Landing back at his house, he stripped out of his human clothes and yanked on his battle suit. He found his phone and texted Bulma to ask if he could use the GR. She said that he could, of course. The woman was kind to him, even though he didn’t deserve it.

He trained until his whole body ached. No wonder Gohan didn’t want him. Vegeta was nothing more than a fucking lightly domesticated dog of war. He turned the gravity up higher, wishing it would turn him to dust. He hadn’t been this upset about anything in years. He wasn’t even this upset about Kakarot dropping him without a fucking word. This was worse because it was Kakarot’s fucking fault.

All of it. Vegeta snarled and fought off more aggressive drones. He roared when one got a good hit on his bad shoulder. He heard the damned ball trying to snap loose from the socket. It took all his will not to completely destroy the control panel he was so irritated. He turned it off and flew home, still pissed beyond what was reasonable.

When he came out of his shower, he was surprised to find Piccolo sitting in his living room looking about as angry as Vegeta felt. “What the fuck do _you_ want?” Vegeta said, annoyed that now Piccolo was probably going to make him cry.

“What did you do?” Piccolo said, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

“What? Nothing. Fuck off. Go back to your mate. I assume several minutes without fucking is why you look so fucking crabby,” Vegeta said and flapped his hand at Piccolo, wanting his gigantic best friend to go away that very instant.

“You just wrecked up a whole fucking star system and the godsdamned Lord of Lords paid Dende a visit since you are technically Dende’s problem,” Piccolo said, glowering.

“Well I didn’t know he would get in trouble for it or I would have found…a different outlet for my frustration.”

“Is this about fucking Gohan?” 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Obviously.”

“I take it your second date didn’t go so well and you are _not_ fucking Gohan,” Piccolo said, sighing.

“He fucking won’t let the Kakarot nonsense go. That fucking man has ruined my _entire_ life,” Vegeta hissed.

“Vegeta…you showed up and expected Gohan to just…buy it? Gohan’s intelligent. He’s not going to just believe you all of a sudden like him.”

“So? What do I do? He doesn’t take me at my word.”

“Tell him the truth. Tell him you heard us talking about him and it had never fucking occurred to you before. But that it did after you thought about it and that you’d like to give it a go.”

“As if that won’t still be tainted by his fucking miserable father,” Vegeta bit out.

“Yeah, you might have to put a little work in, Vegeta! Don’t make this like your fights where you get tilt and give up in a dumbass fit of despair because things didn’t go exactly as you imagined. You’re such a baby sometimes,” Piccolo said with a snort.

Vegeta’s eyebrows scrumpled together and he gritted his teeth. He wanted to not do what he was going to do. But he burst into tears and Piccolo nodded. “There it is. Fucking hell, Vegeta. You’re so squishy,” Piccolo said and stood up. He hugged Vegeta and rubbed his back. “Is this why I’m your best friend? So you can just look at my belly button while you cry because you can’t stand anyone acknowledging what a fucking cinnamon roll you are inside?”

“Shut up,” Vegeta said, sniffling and wrapping his arms around his massive friend. “I…I didn’t expect to like him, not really. I thought we’d just fuck a bit and it’d be fun, and that it _would_ be like Kakarot. That I wouldn’t want to…to…to be with him.”

Piccolo rumpled his hair and his rumbling laugh shook Vegeta’s bones. “You’re such a cynical cinnamon roll! Come on, Vegeta, for fuck’s sake. Get yourself together. Gods, you’ve been on two surprise dates with him. Give it a little bit. Spar with him some more. Take him out again. Stop letting him get to you with his daddy issues. You know he has those, right?”

“I…well…I don’t…I don’t know what that means,” Vegeta said, wiping his snot on Piccolo’s gi without thinking. “Shit. I’m sorry. Can you magic that away? I’m quite certain I don’t have anything that would fit you.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Piccolo said and waved his hand over the smear on his gi. The snot disappeared.

“Do…do I just keep ambushing him at work?”

“He has issues because Goku abandoned him numerous times. You popping up like a fucking whackamole and then disappearing is not helpful. You should call him or text him, Vegeta, like a sane person who can’t sense chi and isn’t stalker-y in their internet snooping.”

“I don’t have his number!”

“Then ask for his fucking number, Vegeta. Gods. You’ve been on Earth too long to be this thick,” Piccolo said, heading toward the door. “No more star system levels of destruction, no matter how much you’re pouting. You get my mate in trouble again, and I’ll beat your ass and tell Gohan you don’t know how to suck dick.”

“What!? I’ve never even tried to suck your dick! You have no idea how well I suck dick!”

“See, you suck at it.”

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a defense of my excellent head skills.”

“Good. Just prove it to Gohan. I bet he’ll be in a better mood if you fuck him properly. Don’t forget he’s also never gotten Saiyan-laid. So, you know, get him Saiyan-laid and he might forgive you for all kinds of bullshit,” Piccolo said and gave Vegeta one last squeeze.

Vegeta sighed and bonked his head on the door a few times after Piccolo left. He wanted it to be simple. Vegeta wished he could blast every obstacle in his life. He sighed. He could feel Gohan was at home, but he didn’t have the fortitude to go over there and request the younger man’s number.  



End file.
